Secret Valentine
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: Well sorry it's late! But I have it up! This is a Sorato Valentine's day fic! hheee! I said I'd have it done and so I did! ^_^ Sorry it's short! Also has a hint of Michi! ^_^ Enjoy! Plez read and review!


Okkk! Finally I wrote this fic! LOL... yes I'm sad... I should've wrote this fic sooner but I am a procrastinator! ^^; *sweat drops* I wanted to post this up ASAP since Wings told me she didn't find that many Sorato V-day fics. So..... I have it done so enjoy!   
  


Secret Valentine  


  
Valentine's Day... it was a day 11 year old Sora dreaded the most. Everyone at school would usually get all worked up and romantic and then give someone their valentines. A special guy, their crush, or their boyfriend. Sora had none. She wasn't interesting at all. Or at least, that's what she thought. Usually she would just hang out with the guys and the guys wouldn't think nothing of it. Just pain fun and a great friendship. Sora liked it that way. Having no guy to worry about, just having fun. But Valentine's Day always made Sora feel... left out. Even her guy friends were giving Valentines to their crushes. Sora sulked to school as her bag was slung over her shoulder. The young girl walked into the school to find everything all red and pink. Everyone in school had Valentine's Day spirit. *Why do they need to make such a big deal about today?* Sora thought as she walked to her locker. On her way, Sora noticed everyone with a 'special someone' and finding girls hanging around the guys and giggling like silly idiots. She almost laughed. Sora walked over to her locker and opened it. To her surprise, she found a small pale pink note with Sora's name written in script. Next to her name was a pink flower. Sora cradled the note in her hand debating whether or not she should open it.   
  
"Hey Sora!" A voice came out.  
  
Sora shot up in surprise at the voice. She turned around and slid the note behind her back. "Oh hey Tai! What's up?" Sora said innocently.  
  
"Happy V-day Sora!" Tai smiled.  
  
"You too. So what's making you so cheery today?"   
  
"Oh... nothing. Just... I need... er... you're help."  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Well you see... What would you do if you liked a girl and wanted to give them a gift for Valentine's day? And you don't know if the girl liked you back... How would I err... I mean how would that person give it to her?"  
  
"Ok Tai, first, cut the crap. I know it's you. And second, who are we talking about here?"  
  
"Oh... just the most cutest girl in school..." Tai drifted.  
  
"Oh really? Who Tai? You think almost every girl in this school is cute!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Ok ok... fine... it's you..." Tai admitted.  
  
"Wha!?" Sora's face had a shocked and slightly screwed up expression.   
  
"Just kidding!" Tai laughed. "No offense and all Sora but I don't think that way about you. We're like bro and sis ya know?"  
  
Sora smiled. "No kidding! You scared me for a second there!" Sora mused. "Well common, who is it?" She asked again.  
  
"Um... you know that friend of your's... the... er... the one that's obsessed with pink..." Tai said blushing.   
  
"Mimi!?" Sora coughed out.  
  
Tai looked down and blushed. "Um... yea..." Tai said rather embarrassedly.   
  
"Hm... Mimi... let's see... why don't you just give her a Valentine's Day card? and.. oo! A chocolate rice ball! She loves those!" Sora said cheerfully.  
  
"Great! Thanks Sora! You're the best!" Tai cheered as he gave her his friend a big bear hug.  
  
"Er... No problem Tai but could you please... get off me? This isn't you! Stop acting like a sick little love struck puppy!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Ok ok. But don't come crying to me when you feel sad about not having a Valentine!" Tai smiled.  
  
"Oh? You'd be surprised." Sora said smartly.  
  
Tai didn't get it but shook it off anyway. "Well gotta go! Have to get Mimi her gifts! bye!"  
  
"See ya Tai!" Sora said as she brought the note back in front of her. "Let's see..." Sora flipped the little piece of paper back and forth trying to figure out who wrote it. Deciding to read it, Sora opened the folds of the paper and read.  
  
"Dear Sora  
  
Roses are RED  
Violet's are BLUE  
You're a great gal  
And a cool person too.  
  
I like the way you are  
So never change,  
You're special the way you are,  
And I like you just the same.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
From,  
- A secret admirer -"  
  
Sora looked at the paper and almost laughed. She had never gotten and Valentine's poem before. But it WAS sweet of the person who had written it to her. "I wonder who it is..." Sora said aloud.   
  
"Who it is what?" A voice said slowly.  
  
"Huh?" Sora turned around. "Ahh! Oo! Um... Yama!" Sora said smiling. She then slid the note behind her back. "So... what's up?"  
  
"Hey Sora." Yamato said with a knowing smile on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day." Yamato said quietly as he took out a flower. It was a yellow rose with the stems cut off.   
  
Sora smiled. "Thanks Yama!" Sora smiled as she took the rose.   
  
"So.. who were you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. No one really. Well I have to get to class! Bye Yama-kun!" Sora smiled as she waved.  
  
"See ya Sora-chan!"   
  
Sora went to class and sat down still holding the letter in her hands. She then noticed another note at the bottom of the letter.   
  
" PS. Meet me after school at the Big Cherry Blossom Tree near the park."  
  
*Hm...* Sora said reading the letter over and over.  
  
"Whatcha looking at?" Came a voice.  
  
"Huh? Ahh!" Sora said. "Gosh! You people gotta stop doing that to me!" Sora laughed.  
  
Mimi giggled.   
  
"So what's up?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh nothing... just..."  
  
"Just what?"   
  
"Tai gave me a gift for Valentine's day!" Mimi cheered. "He's so adorable!"   
  
"Congrats Mimi."  
  
"Yup! He's so sweet! And so cute too! and he even gave me a chocolate rice ball! My Favorites!!" She cheered again as she began to nibble on her half eaten rice ball. "mmm...... I love these!" She said with tears strolling down her eyes.  
  
Sora laughed.  
  
"So Sora, who's the note from? Mimi said giving her friend a little stare.   
  
"It's a letter from my dad." Sora lied.  
  
"Oh really? What did he say?"  
  
"You know, just the usual. Happy Valentine's Day. And sorry that he can't come to see me." Sora said covering up.  
  
"Oh ok! Well class is starting I better take my seats!" Mimi then walked off cheerily with her Chocolate rice ball.   
  
------------------------------  
After school.........  
------------------------------  
  
Sora walked to the Cherry tree and found a little note on the tree. Sora walked up to the tree and took the note. There was a white rose attracted to it. On the stem, there was a white card with Sora's name printed on it and was attached by a gold string. *Wow... This person went through all this trouble?* Sora thought. She smelled the rose. It was a sweet aroma. She added it to the collection of roses she already had. Sora leaned up against the tree and looked down at the flowers in her hands. She waited and waited and waited. *I guess he's not coming.* Sora thought. She got up and was about to walk away when someone came up to her.  
  
"Hey Sora. What's up? Waiting for someone?"  
  
Sora looked up. "Oh yea.. hey Yama... actually I am..."  
  
"Oh..." Yamato said looking down.  
  
A thought then struck Sora. "Um... Yama....?"  
  
"Yea?" He said looking up at her.   
  
*Aww... he looks so sweet!* Sora thought. "Could... I mean... are you...? You know..."  
  
"Um..... Yea....." Yamato said blushing.   
  
"Really? You're the one who gave me these flowers and that letter?"  
  
"Yup." Yamato said again.   
  
"Well no offense Yama, but that poem was really cheezy!"  
  
"I know. Tai helped me write it!" Yamato laughed.  
  
"No wonder!" Sora giggled as well.   
  
"Here." He handed her a beautiful thornless red rose.  
  
"OH Yama... it's beautiful!" Sora said amazingly. She then put her fingers on the petal. "It's so soft and lovely!" Sora said smiling.   
  
Matt walked up to her and his face was so close to her's that Sora couldn't move.   
  
"Sora... could... I... could I... um......" Yama stuttered. "K- Kiss you?" He said finally.  
  
Sora blush. She then said "No." (I bet you're all probably saying WHAT!?!? ^_~)  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope. You have to catch me first! Then maybe I'll reconsider!" Sora laughed as she pecked him and the cheek and sped off.   
  
"Oh yea? I'll catch you Sora-chan!" Matt giggled as he chased after her. The two kids giggled happily and in the end, Matt did catch Sora. ^______^  
  
-----------------  
  
Well there you have it! A weird fic but I'm in a rush! So I had to cut off some of what I wanted to write. But I have it done none the less! ^_____^ heeee! If some of you wondering why I didn't have Sora and Matt kiss is because they're 11!!!! (but they DID kiss but I didn't mention it! heeee! ^_~) Oh! And about why I had different colored Roses.  
  
Pink rose : grace, admiration, thank you and "you're lovely"  
Yellow rose: gladness, joy, friendship and "you're in my thoughts"  
White Rose: purity, innocence, secrecy, silence and "you're heavenly"  
Red Rose : respect, unconscious beauty, courage and "I love you"  
  


Happy Valentine's Day! This is for you guys! ^_^ [Red Rose][1]   
  
Once again, Happy V-day! Please read and review!   


  
Peace~   
~HSK-sama~  


   [1]: http://www.justsaywow.com/sendarose/red.htm



End file.
